Snowed In
by jjd022980
Summary: The team gets snowed in at the navy yard at Christmas Time


**Snowed In**

** Gibbs slammed his fist on the desk. The team jumped and looked at their weary boss. The snow outside kept falling down, which didn't staunt the old marine's attitude. He growled something about getting coffee and left. **

**Tony looked at him and then sighed. "Great being stuck with a grumpy Gibbs for the next few hours until of this Holiday is not my cup of tea."**

** Ziva snickered. "Gibbs doesn't drink tea, Tony and either do you."**

** Tony slammed his head on the desk. "God, Ziva, that's not what I meant."**

** Tim sighed too. "We know what you meant Tony, and we agree with you. I think Gibbs had plans to visit his dad for Christmas for the first time in years, instead of his dad coming up here. He was looking really forward to it."**

** The sound of jingling boots announced the arrival of the resident Goth. "Hey guys, why the long faces on Christmas?"**

** "Dammit, to hell!" The pot breaking against the wall made its way known throughout the bullpen.**

** Tony groaned. "Oh, no, I have a feeling there is no coffee and we can't leave the building what so ever in this storm."**

** Tim groaned. "Great, just great. Just what we all need, Gibbs without coffee for Christmas. Thanks Santa."**

** Abby snapped her fingers. "I might have an idea, but I need all your help to do it."**

** The three friends looked at the Goth, nodded, and then smiled, hoping they weren't going to head smacked or shot for this.**

** "What's the plan Abs?"**

**XXXXX**

** Gibbs looked at the shattered coffee pot and sighed. Other agents avoided the break room like the plague as the old marine picked up the pieces. His cell phone rang. He barked into it.**

** "What!"**

** The old voice laughed. "No coffee I take it, son."**

** He calmed down just a little. "Yeah and being stuck with my team on Christmas is not what I wanted." He sighed. "Dad, I just don't know what to do? I have no way to escape this time and it's driving me crazy."**

** Jackson smiled. "Maybe someone up above is trying to tell you something. They are your family too son. You need to spend time not thinking that they are your team and co workers. Spend sometime with them. I can imagine they always wanted to have you spend time with outside work, but I know you too well."**

** Gibbs sighed. "I..I don't know if I can dad. This is always the hardest time of year for me since Shannon and Kelly…" He took a deep breath, swallowing down the emotion.**

** "I know son. I know. I miss the girls too and was looking forward to seeing you and them this year, but maybe this is a Christmas wish of someone higher above. You know it is the season of giving."**

** Gibbs sat down on the plastic chair and sighed. "Maybe you are right dad. I have been holding them at arms distance as of late and it's affecting them. Maybe this is a way to get to know my team outside of work."**

** Jackson chuckled. "Good to hear son and remember they are stuck in that place just as much as you are. Love you son and Merry Christmas."**

** Gibbs smiled. "Love you too, dad, and Merry Christmas."**

** He hung up the phone, stood up, continuing to clean up his mess, with a whole new sense of the world.**

**XXXXX**

** Jackson punched in a number and dialed. "Plan all set my girl. Hope you know what you are doing."**

** The goth squealed. "Thanks, Jack, you rock!" She hung up.**

** She turned towards her friends. "Phase one complete. Phase two on the way."**

** The four friends nodded and continued their plan.**

**XXXXX**

** Gibbs made sure everything was in order and made his way towards the bullpen, hoping he didn't scared everyone away with the coffee pot incident. Walking into the bullpen, he noticed something strange. He looked around and noticed his team was gone. He bowed his head and sighed.**

** "Way to go Gunny, you scared everyone away with your pissy mood."**

** He walked towards his desk and smiled. Sitting on his desk was a fresh cup of coffee from his favorite store. He walked towards it. Picking it up, he found the note stuck to it.**

_**When you are done savoring your favorite drink come to the conference room.**_

__**He shook his head and smiled, knowing full well who wrote the note. **_**Okay Abs, I'll play along. **_**He grabbed the cup and walked towards the conference room. Leaning against the door, he placed his ear, hoping to hear anything that was going on. Hearing only silence, he turned the knob and walked in. He stood still as he examined the room. **

** The room was decorated fully with all the Christmas colors, making it bright and cheery. But what caught Gibbs eye was at the end of the table was a place that had his name on it. He walked towards it and looked down. Seeing another note he read it. **

_**Have a seat boss your Christmas surprise will be there in a moment. Hope you like it.**_

__**Gibbs shook his head. **_**Not you too Tony. Okay I'll play along. **_**He sat down and noticed a bell that had a note that said **_**ring me. **_**He smiled and did exactly that.**

** A few seconds later, McGee showed up with another pot of coffee and cups. **

** "You rang boss." He set down the coffee and poured Gibbs a cup. After he was done, he left.**

** Gibbs looked at the door and then savored the coffee that McGee poured. He looked at the bell and rang it again and this time it was Ziva that walked through the door.**

** "Here you go." She set a plate of his favorite food for him that she cooked when he was over at her house for her house warming party. She smiled as he took a bite and left the room. **

** He rang the bell again and this time Tony came through the door, setting a huge steak in front of him and a bottle of beer knowing full well what this meant to both of them.**

** Gibbs smiled even more and pulled out his knife, cutting into the juicy steak. "Cowboy style. Love it."**

** Tony smiled and grabbed the other plate and left the room.**

** Gibbs closed his eyes and savored the steak and controlled his rising emotions. He was starting the figure out what each of the meals meant and why.**

** Setting down his fork, he leaned back into the chair. Patting his stomach and he was having a sense of fullness. He reached over and rang the bell again and this time it was Abby that made her presence known.**

** She set down her gift, kissing him on the cheek, grabbed the plate and walked out. **

** Gibbs looked down and this time he couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face. Sitting in front of him was a picture of the team taken most recently. But what caught his eye was what was written below each picture.**

** Each member wrote something that just made Gibbs heart swell and understood what his father had meant. Each of them wrote how Gibbs was there for them and how if it wasn't for him they wouldn't be who they are. But what caught his eye as he was reading was the fact each of them wrote on how even though he was his boss he was also in a way a father to each of them and they loved him for it. **

** Gibbs wiped the tears from his eyes as the team walked back into the room.**

** "Merry Christmas, Boss. I hope you like your gift." Tony smiled.**

** "I know we are not your blood family, but you shouldn't be alone on Christmas, Gibbs." Ziva said.**

** "If it wasn't for you boss, some of us wouldn't be here right now and we can't thank you enough for that." Tim piped in.**

** Abby went over and hugged him. "We love you Bossman. Don't ever forget it."**

** Gibbs looked at each of them. For the first time in a long time he realized something: this was his family. His team, who were ready to die at a moments notice, just for him and their country. In all his life this feeling was all too overwhelming. He stood up and went to each of them, hugging them. **

** "You guys are everything to me and I don't deserve you."**

** They smiled.**

** "We deserve you, Gibbs. All of us."**

** Snapping his fingers, Tony went to the fridge and got out his famous caramel popcorn as Tim grabbed a cup of hot cider for each of them. Tony turned on the screen and his favorite movie popped up on the plasma.**

** "Our last gift to you boss if you want it."**

** He looked at his family and smiled a full smile. **_**It is a Wonderful Life and I love it. **_

** They pulled him a chair, making sure he had a front row seat. They served him popcorn and cider and started the movie.**

** Gibbs looked around and smiled and watched the movie with his family, knowing full well this was only the beginning of something more.**


End file.
